The present invention relates to a decoding device in TV-systems, and more particularly to TV-systems of the kind where at least some of the channels are so called pay-TV-channels.
As far as it is known all presently existing decoders for TV-systems of the above-mentioned kind require that the respective subscriber first adjusts his TV-apparatus to a desired channel, and then chooses a channel on his decoder. In most cases this is performed by means of remote controller, which is specially designed for this purpose. The result is that the subscriber may have to handle two to three remote controllers, i.e., one remote controller for the decoder, one remote controller for the TV-apparatus and one remote controller for a video set. In case the subscriber also has a CD-player with a remote controller he may feel himself somewhat confused.
Another disadvantage with the decoders as hietherto known for TV-systems of the kind as mentioned above is that they are normally comparatively bulky and have to be placed either on the TV-apparatus or underneath the same, or, of course, somewhere else. Sometimes, they are estethically less attractive, and their outer appearance often breaks with the outer appearance of the TV-apparatus.
Still another disadvantage of the decoders as hietherto known for TV-systems of the kind as mentioned in the above is that they do normally not permit watching the program on one channel while simultaneously recording the program on a different channel.